birthday
by GABGM
Summary: jades birthday! bade!


It was a sunny day in Hollywood and jade, tori and Andre were sitting at there usual table in the Hollywood Arts asphalt cafe when out of no where their red headed friend ran up to the screaming.

"Jadey, Jadey, Jadey," she wrapped her arms around her best friend as the other two teenagers waited for the explosion.

"Cat!" Jade sighed "I told you never to call me that,"

"That's it," Tori whispered to Andre.

"But today is a special day Jadey,"

"No it's not," she replied.

"I tried to stop her," Beck said walking up with Robbie and sitting next to his ex-girlfriend.

"It's ok," she said to him.

"here," he pushed a small box with a ribbon on it over to her. she looked at him skeptically. "What? we are still friends,"

"Thanks," she opened the box and pulled put a bracelet with little scissors for charms. "I love it," she gave him a hug.

"I knew you would,"

"Thank you so much,"

"Well Robbie I don't know how wer're going to follow that but we should try," Andre said.

"Yeah we'll give a try," Here he handed a gift bag to jade. "Andre's present and mine kinda go together,"

"A Billy Talent shirt Thanks I love this band,"

"Here you go Jade," Andre handed her an envelope. "Oh my God you did not,"

"Oh yes we did,"

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"Tickets for Billy talent!" She yelled clearly excited.

"SHUT UP!" "those have been sold out for moths where did you git them?"

"Well we got them months ago," Robbie said smugly. "Happy birthday Jade," As soon as the words left his mouth she groaned.

"It's your birthday Jade?" Tori asked.

"Yes!" Cat answered

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because gifts are great but being a year closer to death isn't and I'm not going to celebrate that," Beck sighed and looked at her sympathetically knowing the real reason she hated her birthday and the holidays.

"Seriously you don't want to celebrate?"

"No,"

"How can you not want to celebrate your seventeenth birthday?"

"Just leave her alone Tori!" Beck snapped and an awkward silence filled the room.

"I have a gift for you Jade!" Cat said handing her a leather bound book. Jade opened it to reveal a photo of Cat and herself at the age of eight.

"OMG that is so cute," Tori said. "When did you take this,"

"We were eight this is the day Jade moved to L.A from New york,"

"I didn't know you were from New York,"

"You Didn't know it was my birthday either there are a lot of things you don't know about me,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," she turned the page.

"Look Jade our Ballet class," the picture was of Jade and Cat in matching tutus in a dance studio.

"You did ballet?" Tori asked surprised.

"I do ballet,"

"She's really good. how could you not know that?" Beck asked

"that is so cute girls," Andre said. Beck shot his best friend a death glare but he just rolled his eyes in a way that clearly meant "Dude she's about ten in that picture,"

"Is this our first day of middle school," Jade asked Cat.

"Yep," Cat answered happily.

"You went to a preforming arts middle school," Tori examined the photo closer.

"Some of us have been working to be here our whole lives we didn't just luck out," Jade said bluntly.

"Look Jadey its the day I died my hair read,"

"Is that me?" Andre asked looking at the next picture.

"Yeah that's the year we won the talent show,"

"You knew each other in middle school?"

"Yeah and we met Robbie in seventh grade we he came here from New Jersey,"

"Robbie is from new Jersey?"

"Do you listen to anyone but yourself?" Jade Asked Tori.

"See there is the day we all got our acceptance letters from Hollywood Arts," Sure enough the next picture was on of Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie and even Rex with their arms around each other holding up letters.

"Is that your first day here?" Tori pointed at a picture of the four of them and Rex on the stage of Sikowitz's classroom.

"This is my favourite," Cat said turning the page.

"CAT!" Beck yelled. The picture was of him, is hair was a mess and there was a brown stain all over his shirt.

"What is that?" Tori asked totally grossed out.

"That was my first attempt at asking Jade out,"

"I poured coffee on him,"

"And that's the second," Cat turned the page.

"Mango smoothie," Beck said wincing.

"the third,"

"Her salad," Andre said.

"Fourth,"

"Ohh i forgot about the lasagna," Robbie laughed.

"The fifth,"

"Oh God that's when she poured her ice coffee down my pants,"

"I stopped taking pictures after that because it was just embarrassing," Cat giggled.

"How many times did you ask her out?" Tori asked.

"Everyday for two months," Jade answered.

"Sixty two times to be exact," Jade's face softened. "She finally said yes on the fourth of November,"

"You remember the day?"

"Aww that's so sweet," Cat, Tori and Robbie said at the same time.

"That one is from just before your first date," Cat told Beck.

"My jaw almost hit the ground when I saw you you looked beautiful,"

"Jade made me leave school early to help her get ready she was freaking out,"

"CAT!" Jade screamed.

""Really?" Beck asked amused.

"Sorry Jadey," she pouted "Oh look it's the first time we went to the beach,"

"Where is Beck?" Tori wondered.

"I'm in the water,"

"I wonder why," the boys snickered.

"Am i missing something?"

"Not at all," Andre said laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Beck snapped.

"Girl he took one look at Jade in that bikini and ran for the water it doesn't take a genius to figure it out,"

"OH GROSS!" Tori screamed.

"Hey give me a break I was fifteen,"

"I totally knew," Jade smirked.

"You knew?" Beck asked shocked.

"Dude you spent the whole day in the bathroom and water I'm not an idiot," Beck dropped his head on the table and started banging it. " And I may have been trying to get a reaction out of you,"

"I knew you were doing that on purpose!"

"Hey it was Andre's idea," Beck looked at his friend for an explanation.

"What?" "It was very amusing to watch you suffer like that all day,"

"So you humiliated me for sport?"

"I needed to know if you actually liked me!"

"Jade I spent two months asking you out, three months begging you for to keep going on dates with me and two weeks after this I told you I loved you and begged you to go steady with me how could you not know how I feel about you," Jade looked up at him "I mean felt,"

"Oh looky Jade our first show case!" cat said.

"The song you girls sang was so beautiful," Beck smiled.

"Well Jadey wrote it about you silly,"

"CAT! I'm never telling you anything ever again,"

"You write music," Tori asked.

"Seriously when the rest of us talk do you just hear buzzing or something?"

"Look the first day of summer vacation we went to see Lady Gaga," Robbie told Tori.

"Oh yeah that was soo cool," Andre added.

"Ant that's my sixteenth birthday," Beck pointed out.

"I can't believe you got him a an of lemonade," Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.

"Can I just say that that can of lemonade was signed by Gary Oldman who just so happens to be his favourite actor,"

"Yeah I did kind of love that gift,"

"what's that?" tori pointed at the next picture.

"We went camping," Robbie answered.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that," Jade looked at Beck.

"Come on you had fun,"

"Yeah but only because Robbie fell into the lake,"

"You pushed me,"

"So it was still funny,"

"No it wasn't,"

"It kind of was Rob," Beck smirked. "Look it's the day we met Tom Felton,"

"You met Tom felton!" Tori frowned. "I'm so jealous,"

"When was this?" Andre pointed at a picture of Beck and Jade in front of his RV.

"Oh my God was that the night..." Jade trailed off.

"Yeah I think it was," Beck answered.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"oh nothing," jade replied.

"It's the first time Jade slepover at Beck's,"

"CAT!" the ex couple screamed.

"What we have sleepovers all the time jadey its not bad,"

"Good for you man," Andre high fived Beck. Jade elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Sorry," he had a smug smirk on his face.

"So that was the first time you to...?" Tori asked

"We are NOT talking about this!"

"Oh please don't act like you didn't hook up at that party in Kenean Thomson's house," Beck and Jade blushed. "Yeah I heard you,"

"Speaking of," Jade began "there's a picture of Cat and I with that weird kid from Icarly,"

"GIBBY! or was it Roger Mole?" the read head asked confused.

"Look Jade thats you and I on our date,"

"And there are those guys," Jade shuddered.

"Where did you get these?" Tori asked Cat

"Sinjin,"

"ahhhh,"

"What guys?" Beck asked.

"Just these losers that were hitting on us,"

"what!"

"Why do you care Beck?" Tori looked at him smugly.

"Yeah why do you care Beck?" Andre chimed in.

"I care about all of my friends,"

"Sinjin come here," Cat yelled. "Here take a picture of us," she handed him a Polaroid camera.

"Hang on just let me..."

"Just take the damn picture!" he took it gave it to Robbie and ran away.

"Must you always be so mean to him jade;" Tori sighed.

"To her stalker yeah!" Beck defended his ex-girlfriend.

"There all finished," Cat put the picture in the book and gave it back to jade.

"it really is a great gift Cat thanks,"

"I gotta get to class now but I'll come over later and we can have a girls night,"

"I'd like that I'll see you later,"

"bye,"

"Hold on Cat I'm coming to I have music," said tori.

"Us too," Robbie and Cat Wished Jade a happy birthday and followed the girls.

"I have a free period now," Jade told beck.

"I know me too,"

"I remember,"

"so what your mom get you?"

"Some jewelry and she brought me breakfast in bed,"

"SO it's shaping up to be a good day then? she looked away and tears welled up in her eyes. "come here," He pulled he on his lap and into a hug.

"He didn't even call,"

"He's a dick he doesn't deserve you!"

"He doesn't even care about me no one does,"

"That's not true Cat Cares, Robbie and Andre care even Tori cares,"

"What about you?"

"Well I care the most," he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. "Does this mean you'll take me back?"

"Of course I will," she kissed him again.

"And does this mean I'm going to the Billy talent concert with you?" he smirked.

"BECK!"

"I'm just kidding," He kissed her cheek "I missed you babe,"

"I missed you too,"

**just a onshot i wrote ate one in the morning lol! please review! =)**


End file.
